


Corporate Conception

by sydwrites



Series: PHILLIP ALTMAN MULTI CHAPS [1]
Category: Adam Driver Character Universe, This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: AUTHOR IS ON TEMPORARY HIATUS, Angst and Romance, Baby Daddy AU, Breaking Up & Making Up, Breeding Kink, Cheating, F/M, Faulty Birth Control, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, Masturbation, NO NEW UPDATES, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tags Are Hard, Unplanned Pregnancy, Updates Every Saturday, phillip can't keep it in his pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: It all started with a pitch at Altman Enterprises...Phillip Altman and Y/N have a one-time hookup after she secures funding for her small company. But, after her birth control fails and she falls pregnant, both her and Phillip have to get along and figure everything out before the baby comes. There's trials and tribulations, breakups and makeups...Will they survive this, for the sake of their unborn child?
Relationships: Phillip Altman & Reader, Phillip Altman & You, Phillip Altman/Reader, Phillip Altman/You
Series: PHILLIP ALTMAN MULTI CHAPS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088693
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Bambi

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings and DO NOT read if any of the tags trigger you.
> 
> **NEW!! please note the release day change. this fic now updates every SATURDAY, not sunday.**
> 
> enjoy!

You look up at the towering skyscraper and your breath catches in your throat. Today was the day you were pitching to Altman Enterprises, the biggest pitch in your small company’s history. If you got the deal, you would be able to grow and expand your company at ten times the pace you were going now. 

The lobby was marble-clad and pristinely clean as your little heels clinked against the rocks, up to the security desk.

“Good morning, I’m Y/N Y/L/N, here to visit Altman Enterprises.”

She looked at the visitor log for the day and marked your name before handing you a clip-on badge. 

“There you go, Miss Y/N. Just return it on your way out.”

You nodded and thanked her before moving over to the elevators, white-knuckling the handles on your leather briefcase as the elevator climbed to the twenty third floor. A ding echoed through the small space before the doors slid open, revealing a naturally lit, bright modern office with a beautiful blonde woman sitting behind the front desk, phone resting on her shoulder as she ate a bagel. 

She noticed you approaching and transferred the person on the phone to whoever they were looking for before greeting you with a bright smile. 

“Good morning. You’re Y/N, right?”

Your eyebrows raised in surprise. “Yes, I am.”

She chuckled, wiping her lips with a napkin. “I promise I’m not stalking you.”

Both of you laughed for a moment before she continued. 

“My boss, Mr. Altman, kept talking about your company when he came in this morning to gave me his schedule for the day. He’s very impressed by your company.”

You suddenly felt very warm...was the heat on in here?

“Oh gosh, well that certainly doesn’t help my nerves!”

The secretary laughed. “Oh no, I’m sure you’ll do great! Let me get you all checked in and someone will be here in a few minutes to take you into the conference room. In the meantime, there’s coffee and some small pastries that you’re more than welcome to help yourself to.”

You thanked her and immediately bee-lined over to the coffee machine, filling a cup up and adding some creamer before sitting down. Your eyes darted down to the briefcase in your hand and you felt even warmer as you ran through the pitch in your head. 

Soon, another incredibly attractive young woman made her way over to you and extended her hand with a smile. 

Why were all the administration at this company fucking supermodels?

“Hello, Miss Y/N. I’m Gwen, Mr. Altman’s personal assistant. Please, follow me to the conference room.”

Both of you walked over to a large glass room and she opened the door, ushering you in before letting it swing shut.

“Do you need to get anything set up? Or will you need to use the projector for any reason?”

You nodded. “Yes, I’ve got a PowerPoint presentation that I’ll need to project on the screen. But, other than that, I’m all good.”

She smiled and wheeled the small podium over. “What kind of laptop do you have?”

“I have a Mac.” You replied. 

Gwen grabbed the proper attachment cord and plugged it into your laptop, looking up at the screen to make sure the presentation came up correctly. It did, thank the technology gods, and you let out a sigh of relief. You couldn’t even begin to count the number of times you’d had technological issues during a pitch and how many times you’ve gotten knocked off your game because of it. 

“I’ll go and tell Mr. Altman that you’re ready. Best of luck to you, hon!”

You smiled and thanked her, thumbs tapping incessantly at the metallic podium as you waited for Gwen and Mr. Altman to enter. 

And suddenly, when he rounded the corner and walked into the room, you were wishing that you were still alone. 

Mr. Altman was definitely the most attractive man you’ve ever seen before and you had no idea how you were going to keep your eyes off of him throughout this presentation. He was tall and broad with pale freckled skin and a strong Roman nose. His raven hair was perfectly imperfect and you wondered how he managed to look so good at eight in the morning.

He gave you a toothy grin and extended his large hand.

“Miss Y/N, hello. I’m Phillip, Phillip Altman. Welcome to Altman Enterprises.”

You took his hand and shook it, giving him a soft smile back, trying not to show how absolutely taken you were with him. 

“Hi, it’s nice to be here.”

He frowned suddenly.  
“You’re shaking…”  
He placed his other hand on top of yours.  
“Don’t be nervous, I’m the chillest guy you’ll ever meet, trust me.”

“We have a lot of fun here, right Gwen?”

Gwen chuckled from behind him and he suddenly rushed forward and bent down to pick her up, throwing her over his shoulder, causing her to screech.

“Phillip, put me down!” She squealed, giggling uncontrollably as he held her.

You were a bit taken aback by this scene, it was definitely not professional, but you weren’t going to say anything. It was none of your business.

He soon set her back down and dramatically spun her around and dipped her, both of them chuckling as he pulled her back up and held her against his side with an arm wrapped around her waist. 

“Okay Gwen, I can take it from here.”  
He smirked.  
“I’ll see you later, baby.”

Suddenly, you felt a pit of jealousy rising in your stomach at the sight of Phillip being so flirty with Gwen. 

Wait, why were you so jealous? You barely knew this man and Gwen was like a fucking goddess…

Phillip pulled you from your thoughts when he walked up besides you and wrapped an arm around your waist, just as he had with Gwen, and whispered in your ear,

“So, should we get this presentation started?”

You shuddered and nodded, trying to ignore the small burning sensation kindling between your thighs. 

No, stop acting like this, you thought. He’s obviously dating Gwen…

Phillip makes his way to the head of the table and sits down while you get yourself together and prepare to give your presentation. You hand him a packet before beginning, explaining that it’s just your company’s recent numbers and other useful information for him.

You begin the pitch, explaining what your company does and why it needs funding from a private equity fund like Altman Enterprises in order to grow. 

The entire time, Phillip’s eyes never leave you (minus the times he looks at the packet) and you can feel the sexual tension growing in the room. You try not to think about it, but it’s so thick by the end, you could slice it with a knife. 

His open flirting and jokes were certainly not helping the situation between your thighs. You didn’t understand why he was flirting with you and looking at you like that if he was already in a relationship. You weren’t nearly as physically attractive as Gwen, considering that she’s a supermodel, that isn’t saying much, but he already had someone so gorgeous.

Why would he want you?

At the end, he stands up and claps for you, which makes you giggle a little bit. 

“Amazing job, Y/N.” He says as he makes his way up to the front, placing himself right next to you. 

You bite your lip, entranced by his handsomeness up close. “Thank you, Phillip.”

“Your numbers are great, you have a clear plan in place to promote growth, that’s what I’m looking for in the companies I invest in.”

Your heart stopped and the seconds seemed like minutes as you waited for his answer.

“I like you, Y/N, and my gut is telling me to invest. So, let’s make a deal.”

He held out his hand and you almost kissed the man right then and there, instead opting for an eager handshake.

“Thank you so much, Phillip, you have no idea how much this means to me.”  
You couldn’t seem to wipe the smile from your face as you gathered your things and shut down the projector, feeling Phillip’s lustful gaze watching your every move. When you turned back to him, briefcase in hand, he looked you up and down slowly before wrapping an arm around your waist, looking down at you with a smile.

“Let’s head to my office and draw up the paperwork.”

Both of you walked out of the conference room and into a large office with a gorgeous view of the D.C. skyline. Phillip closed the door behind him and made his way around the large desk, sitting himself in the large office chair behind it while you placed yourself on a chair in front of it. 

His fingers flew over the keys as he acquired the necessary paperwork, but his busy fingers didn’t stop his eyes from stealing the more-than-occasional glance at you. It was obvious that he liked you and you liked him of course, but you weren’t going to steal him away from Gwen. 

The printer on the small tabletop underneath one of the large windows started chugging away, printing the paperwork one sheet at a time, leaving a silence to hang between the two of you.

Should I ask him about Gwen? Is that too inappropriate?

Before you could stop yourself, you suddenly asked,

“Are you and Gwen dating?”

He seemed a bit surprised at your question initially, but a smirk quickly stretched over his face.

“No. Why, are you interested in me?”

You shook your head quickly. “N-No, I was just wondering. You two have a lot of, um, chemistry, so I was just curious.”

Phillip pouted. “Bummer.”

Your eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip, eyes shamelessly raking up and down your figure before standing and walking around to face you.

“That you’re not interested in me.”

You inhaled sharply, not expecting him to say that, looking away nervously. A finger pulled you up by your chin and suddenly, you found yourself standing in front of him, pressed against his muscular body while looking directly into his eyes. 

He leaned down and moved a piece of your hair behind your ear.

“Because I’m interested in you.”

A shaky whimper escaped your lips and you heard the printer start to beep, giving you the perfect excuse to pull away and grab the contracts. But when you turned back around, he was right in front of you, looking a bit defeated. 

“If you’re really not interested, just say the word and we can just sign the contracts and part ways right now. This doesn’t affect our deal at all, I promise, and it would only be a little bit disappointing.”

You looked up at him and he knew from the look in your eyes that you wanted it too, which brought a devious smirk to his face. Suddenly, he crashed his lips onto yours, grabbing the paperwork from your hands and tossing it onto his desk before placing his hands on your hips. 

He pulled you closer to him as his lips devoured yours, the kiss hungry and needy. You relaxed into the embrace immediately, running your hands through his hair, tugging the strands until he groaned into your mouth. 

His hands explored your body before they settled on your ass, grabbing handfuls of the skin to pull you even closer, allowing you to feel the sizeable erection tenting the front of his pants. You pulled away after a bit, panting softly as your forehead rested on his.

“Phillip…”

He pressed another quick kiss to your mouth before trailing his lips down to your jawbone, kissing and sucking there while he pushed you back against his desk so that you were now seated on top. 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy, Bambi.”

You looked at him funny. “What did you just call me?”

Phillip grinned. “Bambi, ‘cause the first time we shook hands, you were trembling.”

“S-Shit.” You whimpered, feeling your panties grow even wetter. 

He smirked. “You like it when I call you that, huh? Little Bambi…”

Your pantied were practically soaked by now at his new nickname, legs starting to shake from the intensity of your arousal. You can’t think of a time when you’ve been this turned on before.

“Your legs are shaking, little one.” Phillip purred, nipping at your neck. “Tell me what you want, Bambi.”

He sucked particularly hard on your pulse point, making your back arch up against him. 

“I-I want you to fuck me, Phillip.”

Who were you, seducing a man you had just met and were going to make a deal with? You swore to yourself that you’d never sleep with anyone you did business with, but there was just something about Phillip that made you want to break all the rules.

Phillip clearly wasn’t expecting such a blunt response and he growled, shoving you back against the desk before reaching down to undo his pants, eyes never leaving yours.

“Fuck, you look so cute and innocent on the outside, but I know what you really are on the inside.”

You smirked. “And what is that?”

His hands reached beneath your skirt and yanked your panties down your legs, letting them slip onto the floor before bending over to whisper in your ear.

“You’re a filthy, dirty, disgusting slut.”

Before you even had time to react, he had sheathed himself fully inside of you, head falling onto your shoulder. You moaned breathily and immediately wrapped your legs around his hips, keeping him inside of you while your hands grabbed tightly onto his hair.

“O-O-Ohhhhh…”

Your mind was swirling, thinking about how wrong and dirty this is, but you didn’t even care anymore. All you wanted was for Phillip to fuck you until you came.

He let you adjust to his large size for a moment before picking up his pace, thrusting steadily in and out of you.

“Probably should’ve asked this earlier, but you’re...uh...protected, right?”

You humorously huffed and nodded. “Yeah, I’m all good. You’re clean?”

“Yup, I’m clean.”

Chuckling softly, you tugged his hair playfully. “Just keep fucking me, will you?”

Phillip grinned quickly before speeding up his hips just as the words had left your mouth, growling when your walls clamped down around him. 

“Fuck, you’re tight, feels good wrapped around my cock.”

Your back arched up off the desk and your eyes fluttered shut. “Mmmmmm...oooohhhh...s-so good.”

He couldn’t stop looking down at you, admiring your natural beauty and the way your face scrunched up each time he rubbed against your g-spot or clit. His hips picked up their pace steadily, feeling his orgasm building deep in his stomach, and by the way your walls were clenched around him, he could tell you were getting close too. 

“B-Bambi...fuck…” He moaned, burying his face into your neck. “I’m gonna fucking cum, gonna cum so deep inside your s-sweet pussy.”

Your head fell back against the desk, so turned on by the sound of his deep husky voice in your ear. “Oh god, I’m so close Phillip, so fucking close.”

He snarled and roughly fucked you into the wooden surface of the desk, noises getting louder and more consistent with each thrust. His hand snuck down to tease your clit and soon enough, you were coming all over him, coating his cock in your release. 

“Phillip, fuck, I’m coming!”

“That’s it Bambi, cum all over my cock...fuck.”

Almost as soon as you were finished, Phillip was coming, burying his hips deep inside of you while he painted your insides with cum. 

“F-Fuck, fuck Bambi, oh god!”

Your head was spinning as you rode out your orgasm, walls still fluttering around Phillip’s softening cock. Your combined cum started to slowly drip out of your entrance and down your inner thighs.

Soon, Phillip pulled away and got dressed before helping you up, holding onto you firmly while your legs adjusted to standing again. He helped you put your panties back on, finger swiping quickly to gather some of the liquid at your entrance before bringing it up to your mouth, pushing it past your lips. 

You moaned gently at the salty and semi-sweet taste, sucking teasingly on his digit before letting it go. 

He promptly walked back around to his desk and sat down, looking at the state of his desk, which was now covered in crinkled and slightly sweaty contract papers. 

Chuckling, he remarked,

“I think we’re going to have to print out some more of these…”

You bit your lip and smiled, a bit embarrassed by the huge mess you left.

“Yeah...sorry about that…”

He looked into your eyes and smirked.

“I’m not.”

\--

Once all the contracts had been filled in and signed, you were free to go, still buzzing from the events of this morning. Which events, the deal or the orgasm, you weren’t quite sure, but you were reveling in it. 

Phillip insisted on walking you to the elevator with an arm around your waist, his classic embrace, you’ve concluded.

The light above soon flashed and dinged before the doors slid open. He looked down at you and smiled, shaking your hand one last time.

“I’m glad we could do business today, Y/N. I look forward to meeting again and following up in a few weeks.”

You nodded and smiled, taking a long look at his handsomely freckled face before stepping foot in the elevator. 

As the doors slid shut, your mind ran through everything that just happened, processing the fact that you’d just been bent over a desk and thoroughly fucked by the CEO of Altman Enterprises, who you also happened to be doing business with now. 

Would this be a one-time thing, you wondered, or will he just move onto the next pretty girl he sees?

Luckily, you wouldn’t have to see him for another three weeks…

Or so you thought.


	2. (Un)Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is suddenly feeling sick and doesn’t know why. After a coworker’s suggestion, she buys a pregnancy test, just to rule it out before she sees a doctor, and finds out that she’s actually pregnant. 
> 
> And the father is, without a doubt, her newest business partner, Phillip Altman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTE: this fic now updates every SATURDAY, not sunday.**
> 
> here's chapter two of Corporate Conception. 
> 
> enjoy!

[Two Weeks Later]

You woke up with the sun, as you did every morning, and rose from the plush mattress. When stretching your arms out, you noticed an unusual amount of tenderness in your breasts. Sure, sometimes that happened before your period, but you’d just had a period, so it couldn’t be that.

Odd, you thought, but paid it little mind as you continued your daily wake-up routine.

Suddenly, a strong wave of nausea swept over you and you quickly rushed to the bathroom, sliding on your knees to the toilet, waiting for the inevitable. Thankfully, you didn’t vomit, but the nausea persisted as you stood up, experiencing a violent headrush when you did. 

Maybe you were getting sick, there was a nasty bug going around right now...but this didn’t strike you as symptoms of a virus. There was something else going on, but right now, you had to get yourself together and get to work.

You were only a week out from your follow-up meeting with Phillip Altman and you needed to produce strong numbers as a result of the first fund installment from Altman Enterprises to show that he made the right decision. Your eyes bugged out of your head when you realized what time it was, frantically rushing around the room to get yourself dressed before sitting on the toilet while applying a thin layer of makeup. 

After making yourself a quick cup of coffee and a toasted bagel, you locked the front door behind you and hopped in your car, pulling away from the curb right on time. 

It was a short drive to the office and the nausea still hadn’t let up, which left you feeling a bit worried as you pulled into your usual parking spot right by the door. You walked into the office, greeted by the warm air from the heating system, making you sigh softly in relief. Winters in New York were never easy, no matter how little time you spent outside. 

The nausea persisted as you sat down and booted up your computer, hearing the familiar welcome sound emerge from the speakers. Your friend Linda greeted you, sitting on the edge of your desk cradling a steaming mug full of herbal tea.  
“Good morning!”

You smiled, taking a sip of your coffee. “Hey, Linda. How’s the petroleum market looking this morning?”

“It’s looking alright so far, boss, but it’s still early.”

You chuckle. “Let’s hope it stays in the green, for our sake. Is Rodney out at the plant already?”

Linda nodded. “Yes, ma’am. He left today’s itinerary and the summary of last week’s production on my desk to give to you, hang on, let me grab it.”

She walks over to her desk and picks up a small packet of papers before heading back over, placing them on top of your keyboard. You briefly run your eyes over it and lean back in your chair, rubbing your temples. 

“What’s wrong?”

You sigh. “A migraine has just magically presented itself, just in time for my day of document-reviewing and writing.”

She frowned, sympathizing with you. “Sorry, boss, that really sucks. Do you want me to help you, we can split the load?”

“No, you don’t have to do that, Linda.” You wave her off. “But thank you, anyway.”

Before you could stop her, she took half the stack of papers on your desk and took them to her’s. “Send me some digital ones, too.”

You smiled to yourself, appreciative of her kindness and willingness to help you out during this time of need. 

Breast tenderness, nausea, and now a migraine? Something serious is going on…

“Hey Linda?”

She turns around in her chair. “Yeah?”

“You know that bug that’s been going around?”

Linda nods and you take a deep breath.   
“There are no reports of nausea and migraines as symptoms, right?”

She shook her head. “Nope, it’s more of a coughing and dry virus. Why, have you been nauseous too?”

You nodded and she thought for a moment. 

“Any other symptoms?”

“Well…” You waved her over, not wanting to announce your other symptom to the entire coed office. “I noticed some, uh, tenderness in my breasts.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Are you on any contraceptives?”

“Yeah, but I just had my period last week.”

Linda’s face suddenly fell. “I don’t mean to invade on your personal life, but you wouldn’t happen to have had any unprotected sex recently, have you?”

Your stomach dropped. “I hooked up with this one guy like two weeks ago, but I’m on the pill, Linda.”

She put her hand on your shoulder, looking you right in the eye. 

“I think you should pick up a test on your way home.”

You huffed in amusement. “Linda, I know I’m not pregnant. The pill is so effective, there’s less than a two percent chance that I’d get pregnant.”

Linda shakes her head. “That’s still a chance, Y/N. Look, just pick up a test from the drugstore before you go home. It’ll probably be negative, but you might as well cover all the bases before spending money on going to the doctor’s.”

“You’re right, I’ll do the test when I get home tonight, just to rule it out.”

She smiled and walked back to her desk, leaving you with a racing mind and a pit in your stomach. 

Calm down, Y/N. You’re not actually pregnant, it’s practically impossible…

\--

You stared blankly at the plastic stick in your hand. 

‘+ Pregnant’

“Oh my god, this is really happening...”

You couldn’t even believe the words coming out of your mouth.

Wait, maybe it’s a false positive! There’s still a chance that you’re not pregnant!

Quickly, you ran to the drugstore across the street from your apartment and bought another test, surprised that you already had to pee again as you went into the bathroom. 

You took the test and let it sit for the appropriate amount of time before looking at the result.

‘+ Pregnant’

“Wait...oh god, no...I’m, I’m pregnant. I’m actually pregnant.”

The tears filled your eyes and you immediately began sobbing, test falling to the floor as you bawled. 

What am I going to do?   
You thought.  
Am I really ready to have a kid?

And then you started thinking about the father, which only made you cry harder. 

Phillip Altman was certainly not ready to be a dad and you weren’t even sure he would want to be involved after finding out. You barely even knew him and now, you were carrying his child.

What have you done?

The sobs wracked through your body, even harder than before, as you scold yourself for letting this happen. You’d never done anything wrong in your whole life, not even in college, and the one time you decided to do something risky, you got yourself in this situation.

“Why’d you have to be so fucking stupid?!”

You ran your hands through your hair, angrily tugging at the strands. 

Once you calemed yourself down and the tears ceased to flow down your cheeks, you thought through everything again, with a much cooler head.

Okay, you thought, the first decision to make is whether or not to terminate the pregnancy.   
It’s a heavy question with several different components, so you decided to break it up in order to maintain (some) sanity.

Will you be able to financially support the child?   
You were pretty confident that you made enough money to support the child, especially with the new deal from...well, you know who.

Can you take care of them?   
This question, you weren’t so confident about. You’re only 27 years old, still kind of a baby in terms of life experience, so how could you be expected to take care of someone else when you’re still struggling to take care of yourself?  
Plus, your company is just starting to get off the ground in terms of success and profits. Were you willing to give that up for a child?

And finally, the big one...  
If you decided to keep the child, would you even be a good enough mother for them?

Your face sank. 

Sure, you were relatively mature and responsible, but you’re just taking care of yourself right now. What would happen when you’re taking care of another human, in addition to yourself?   
Yes, you want to be a mother at some point in your life, but you didn’t think it would happen so soon. And you thought that you’d be married to the father, at least.

This was the least ideal situation no matter how the dice was rolled, but you were determined to try and be positive about all of it. You still weren’t sure that you could do all of this, but you decided to think about it some more, when you weren’t sitting on the toilet in emotional turmoil. 

You took a deep breath and stood up, placing the two tests on the bathroom counter before walking back out into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of wine.

Ah shit, I can’t drink wine if I’m pregnant.

Your head fell back and you groaned, putting the bottle back before reaching into the fridge for a can of soda.

Wait, can I have caffeine?

After consulting the internet, you found out that you could indeed have caffeine, but it had to be in limited amounts. But, out of fear of what you read on WebMD, which you now know you never should’ve clicked in the first place, you decided to just have some orange juice.

You walked over and collapsed onto the couch, turning on the TV as you drank your glass of orange juice.   
Nighttime soon darkened the room around you, only the dim light of a lamp illuminating your surroundings. You didn’t even notice, too deep in thought.

Another question had crossed and now occupied your mind:

Should you tell Phillip about the baby?

On one hand, he was the father and therefore, technically, he had a say in whether or not you should keep it. It’s half his, after all.

But, on the other, he was an overgrown teenage boy who had no business being a father. 

Your head fell into your hands and you felt the tears start to swell in your eyes again. You’d heard about pregnancy hormones, but you didn’t think they’d start this early on. 

A single tear fell down your cheek as you sat back up and wiped it away with the back of your hand, trying to keep a stable mind, even despite your turbulent hormones.

Several deep breaths was what it took to keep you sane as you ran through all of the possible scenarios surrounding Phillip. 

If you didn’t tell him now, and if you decided to terminate the pregnancy, then he would never have to know about it.

If you didn’t tell him and decided to keep the baby, then he’d certainly find out at some point, especially with all the future dealings in the works.

But there’s the chance that maybe he doesn’t want to be involved at all, even if he did know.

“Oh god, this is too much.”

You were shaking as the thoughts took over your mind completely, leaving you stressed and no clearer on what you were going to do about the baby or about telling Phillip.

Luckily, you had a week longer to think about it before you saw him again, so you decided to just take a breather for the rest of the night and drown your stressed mind in some mindless television programs. 

Flipping through channels, you finally found a marathon of “The Office”, which you laughed along with until your eyelids started to grow heavy and you let the temptress of sleep lull you into her sweet trance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hesitate to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more chapters! your feedback is very important to me and helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my works. thank you for your support, it means so much!!
> 
> syd <3


	3. Three Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for your three-week checkup with Phillip, and you’ve never dreaded a meeting this much before. You’d decided not to tell him about the baby yet, but after a sudden spell of nausea and lightheadedness, the secret comes out by accident.  
> Now, so many questions loom for both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter three of Corporate Conception!
> 
> enjoy!

The offices of Altman Enterprises looked the same as how you’d left it three weeks earlier and the fresh paper smell was still pungent when the elevator doors slid open. The same secretary from last time was there and she seemed to remember you, greeting you with a bright smile.

“Y/N, welcome back! How’ve you been?”

Besides knocked up and extremely nervous?

“I’m doing alright, thank you.”  
You forced a smile, trying not to look or seem suspicious.

She began typing at her computer.

“I’ll go ahead and let Phillip know you’re here. Just go ahead and sit down, make yourself comfortable.”

You nodded and thanked her before moving over to the oddly comfortable chairs in the corner, sitting down in the same one as last time, as if it’d give you some sort of luck.  
The wait wasn’t long, it couldn’t have been more than ten or fifteen minutes, before a woman you didn’t recognize led you back to Phillip’s office. When you stepped inside, you were overwhelmed with memories and images from the last time you were in here, instantly making you feel nauseous.

You took a deep breath and held your stomach while your other hand gripped the chair. The young woman noticed your behavior and rushed to your side.

She placed a hand on your back. “Are you okay?”

Nodding, you replied, “Yes, sorry, just got a little lightheaded all of the sudden.”

She looked sympathetic as she guided you to the chair, helping you sit down gently before asking if you needed anything, which you insisted was not necessary, thanking her anyways. She left the room and you just kept taking deep breaths, trying not to let your anxiety affect the nausea as you waited for Phillip.

Your mind was spinning, thoroughly debating with yourself whether or not you’d tell Phillip about the baby at today’s meeting.

On one hand, you probably should because you know that you’d want to know as early as possible, even if there’s a possibility that it’s nothing. And isn’t there a saying like, ‘treat others the way you want to be treated’?

But, on the other hand, you’re risking everything if you tell him today and he didn’t want to be a part of the baby’s life? You’re risking your business deal, but also the baby’s life, because you weren’t sure that you were going to want to keep it if you have no support from Phillip.

No, you couldn’t tell him today, there was just too much at risk.

Phillip’s voice and the office door opening pulled you away from your thoughts.

“Y/N, hey, how are you?”

Your hands desperately grabbed the trashcan on the side of his desk before you threw up, right then and there in front of Phillip. He was absolutely mortified at the sight, of course, looking away as you wretched.

When you pulled away, you were extremely embarrassed.  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Phillip.”

He turned back around and looked down at you, obviously avoiding eye contact with the trash can.  
“Are you, um, okay?”  
Suddenly, the words you’d promised yourself you wouldn’t say during this meeting, came out.

“I’m pregnant.”

His eyes went wide as saucers and his knees buckled, causing the papers in his hands to fall to the floor while he desperately gripped onto the side of his desk.

“At least, I’m pretty sure. I took 2 tests last week and both came out positive, but I haven’t seen a doctor to confirm yet.”

He could barely look at you as he sat down at his desk and spoke.

“Is it…?”

You cringed, nodding. “Y-Yes.”

Phillip ran a hand through his hair before burying his face in his hands for a few moments.

“I thought you said…that you were on something.”

“I am, I didn’t lie about that.”

His eyes poked out from behind his fingers. “Then, how the hell did this happen?”

You shook your head, biting your lip. It was evident that he was trying to restrain his anger and frustration, which is exactly why you didn’t want to bring this up.

“I…I don’t know. Birth control is 99% effective and I take it every night. This shouldn’t have happened…”

He glared at you, pulling his hands away from his face.

“You’re damn right it shouldn’t have happened, fuck!”  
His fists slammed down against the desk, making you jump.  
“What the fuck am I gonna do? I don’t want a kid right now, I just got promoted to CEO!”

The tears swelled in your eyes. This was an awful idea, you should’ve just terminated the pregnancy and avoided this whole thing.  
And why the hell was he being so selfish right now?! Did he not care what you were going through, that your company had just gotten its big break with this funding deal?

Your eyes burned holes in his.  
“How do you think I’m feeling, Phillip? Do you even care about how this makes me feel, huh? I bet you didn’t even think about how much this has fucked with my life, did you?!”  
He opened his mouth but you raised your hand, stopping him.  
“Don’t you dare speak, not until I’m finished.”

You stood up and felt a slight headrush, but it didn’t matter right now, you were too pissed off.

“I didn’t want this either, I genuinely thought that it would just be a one-time thing and I was fine with that! I thought that my birth control was going to work, just as it has every single fucking time I’ve had unprotected sex, because nothing would suggest otherwise! But now, here I am, standing in front of you, pregnant!”

Phillip had sunk down into his chair with each of your angry words, eyes squeezing shut every time you cursed.

“I can’t sleep more than three hours at night, I’m eating four meals a day already, and I throw up every single day! And what do you have to deal with, huh Phillip? You didn’t even know until now and you dare to get frustrated at me?!”

He stood up and leaned over his desk.

“Don’t try and make me sound ignorant, of course I know that you’ve been dealing with a lot! But that doesn’t mean that my emotions are any less important than yours, so don’t even try that with me.”

You were seeing red at this point, so upset with his reaction, although you weren’t sure what you were expecting.

“Oh please, spare me. You’re a big-shot CEO with money out the wazoo and attractive young women surrounding you every goddamn day! I’m sorry that I can’t feel that bad for you when I’m the one who’s had to deal with this for two weeks, not only the physical symptoms, but the mental stress too! I wasn’t even going to tell you today, I was going to wait, but then it just came out and…and now I’m starting to wish that I’d just gotten a fucking abortion!”

Suddenly, you burst into tears and fell back into the chair, a wave of lightheadedness washing over you. You cried into your hands, not caring in the slightest what Phillip thought.

He sat there for a little bit, processing everything that had just happened before walking around and sitting next to you, hesitantly placing a hand on your thigh.

“You’re right, I’m sorry, Y/N. You’ve obviously had to go through much more than me and I didn’t really think about that.”

You looked up at him slowly and sniffled.

“I-I’m sorry too, I s-shouldn’t have said all of those t-things, it’s not f-fair to you. Your feelings are valid, and I-I’m sorry that I didn’t a-acknowledge that.”

He shook his head. “It’s okay, but I do have some questions, if you’re ready to answer them.”

Sitting up and taking a deep breath, you turned towards Phillip.  
“Go ahead.”

“I guess my first question is: what comes next?”

“Well, I’ve got a doctor’s appointment scheduled next week to confirm the pregnancy and explore some options. But first, you’ll have to think about whether or not you want to be involved with this child in any capacity. You can take your time, but I’d like to know before my appointment so that I can explore termination options, if necessary.”

Phillip nodded. “Then what?”

“It depends on that decision, but if you decide that you’d like to be involved, then I’d have to start getting super serious about caring for my growing body. We’d of course have to talk about relationships, money, and stuff like that at some point, but that’ll come later.”

He continued to nod along.

“Okay, it sounds like you have a good plan in place for everything, which makes me feel a little better. I’ll definitely have to take some time to think about everything.”

“Of course, I expected as much.”

A tense silence loomed between you two before Phillip spoke up.

“How can I help you, in the mean time?”

You chuckled. “Unless you’d like to stay with me and hold my hair back while I throw up or run around town to get random snacks and food, there’s not much you can do right now.”

“Do you really mean that?”

Your eyebrows furrowed as your eyes flicked up to his. “Really mean what?”

“That I could stay with you and help you?”

Was he serious? Did he really want to stay with you?

“Uh, sure. I’ve got a rowhouse with a guest bedroom. It’s probably not as nice as what you’re used to, but it’s clean and decorated and stuff.”

He shook his head.  
“I don’t care about any of that, Y/N. I’d like to help you any way I can, since you’re going through so much right now.”

Your eyes went wide. “Really? You want to stay with me, even after I told you that you’d have to help hold my hair back while I throw up?”

Phillip cringed and you both laughed together for a little bit.

“Well, I can’t say that I’m too excited about that part, but I’ll do it if you need me to.”

“And you know that you can’t bring girls back to my apartment, right? That all needs to happen at your place.”

He bit back a smile, nodding. “That probably won’t be a problem anymore, but I understand.”

It won’t be a problem…anymore? What the hell does that mean?

“What, you got a girlfriend or something? Did a woman actually convince you to settle down and give up the playboy life?!”

He genuinely laughed. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Well, she’s a lucky girl, whoever she is.”  
You smiled.  
“That’s quite an accomplishment for her.”

His hand squeezed your thigh before he stood back up and walked behind his desk, sitting down in the plush leather chair.

“When can I come over?”

You thought for a moment. “Whenever you want, it’s not like I’ll be out partying or anything.”

A tinge of guilt shot through his chest as he heard you say that, knowing that you’d have to give up pretty much your entire social life if you kept the baby. And you were pretty young, he’d discovered, only 27.  
He was only 29 himself, which wasn’t as young as you, but it was still relatively young.

This decision was going to be much harder than he thought.

“How about tomorrow evening?”

“Sounds good to me, I’ll make sure that everything is good to go.”

Phillip nodded and folded his hands on top of his desk, taking a deep breath.

“So, should we start the meeting now?”

Both of you chuckled before you responded,  
“I almost forgot about it, honestly.”

“Me too.”  
He watched as you got some things out of your bag, noticing that your skin was glowing today, somehow making you look even more beautiful. He couldn’t look away, taking full advantage of these moments where he truly got to admire you in the way you deserved.

Phillip didn’t even notice you holding out the folder in front of him until you cleared your throat, a small smile tugging at the corners of your lips.

“Here’s the paperwork I promised you and I included our last three weeks of revenue in there, too.”

His fingers wrapped around the folder and pulled it towards him, setting it down on the desk before opening it up.

“So, as you see, we’ve gotten two new deals…”

Your voice faded away in Phillip’s mind as he thought about your pregnancy. He snuck brief glances at you as you spoke, still not over your breathtaking beauty. Phillip genuinely enjoyed spending time with you and embraced every single moment of your presence, unlike any other woman he’d ever been with.

Maybe having a baby with you wouldn’t be so bad, after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hesitate to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more chapters! your feedback is very important to me and helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my works. thank you for your support, it means so much!!
> 
> syd <3

**Author's Note:**

> *UPDATES EVERY SATURDAY!*  
> \--  
> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more chapters! your feedback is very important to me and helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my works. 
> 
> syd <3


End file.
